The main objectives of this proposal are to determine if: 1) the growth of MOPC 104E cells are controlled by the activity of the c-myc gene; 2) the growth of MOPC 104E cells and oncogene expression can be modulated by growth factors, anti-idiotype (Id) antibody and chemotherapy. We wish to test the hypothesis that the regulation of MOPC 104E cells with growth factors, anti-Id antibody and chemotherapy may have one common focus, which is at the level of the c-myc gene. We will determine if: 1) the production of IgM (M104E) by MOPC 104E cells and growth of the tumor are linked to expression of the c-myc gene; 2) expression of the c-myc gene will be enhanced or suppressed when MOPC 104E is provided with or deprived of growth factors, respectively; 3) the inhibition of growth of MOPC 104E with anti-idiotype antibody with inhibit c-myc expression, and (4) the inhibition of RNA synthesis with mithramycin and hydrocortisone will modulate c-myc expression and induce differentiation of MOPC 104E blast cells into end-state plasma cells; and 5) the blocking of growth by chemotherapeutic agents such as cisplatinum and BCNU will inhibit c-myc gene expression. These studies are relevant to the control of myeloma in man.